Scarlet Petals
by Unbidden-Angel
Summary: Soul gives into the Madness. While there, he meets Asura and they become friends. Can they find out how to help each other and get stronger without Madness-power? Insane!Soul AsuraxSoul friendship. May change later.
1. Slip, slip, falling

**Scarlet Petals**

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Soul Eater. I do, however, own this plot. And- temporarily- Marvin.

**Just so that this is clear, Marvin belongs to **NiceAndInsane**. I also would like everyone to know that I got the idea to write this story while reading **NiceAndInsane**'s story **_Thorns._

All credit goes to NiceAndInsane. (Thanks for letting me borrow Marvin and write this!)

**Summery:** Soul gives into his Madness. He finds himself in a white 'room' and meets Asura. They become friends. Can Soul help bring Asura out and make him stronger without power?

"Talk"

'_Think'_

_emphasis_

XX*XX -time/scene change

**Warnings:** Rape, mentions of threats, hints of loosing sanity.

* * *

Ch.1: Slip, slip, falling

Soul finally couldn't take it anymore. After all the hell he'd been put threw, he just finally couldn't take it anymore. He didn't know how long it had been happening, all he knew was that he was being raped and he just wanted it all to _STOP!_

Everything hurt. He was cold, tired, hungry, and just wanted to find a way to make the pain stop. Without hurting Maka. If he died, HE would probably go after her. So he couldn't do that. If he ran, it'd be the same as him dieing. The only way to keep Maka safe would be to keep letting HIM do this. But he couldn't do that anymore. He could feel himself slipping away.

He was falling. And every time they met, he'd fall even faster. Though, whether that was because of the lack of food, sleep, or any type of _real_ rest, or because of what HE was doing to him, he wasn't sure. '_Although'_, he thought with a sort of detached sick amusement, '_it could be because of both.'_

Later, he'd kick himself for letting his guard down while walking alone in _who-knows-where _. He never should have drawn into his thoughts so far as to not notice the man walking behind him until the strange-smelling cloth was held to his mouth and nose. He was out like a light, and there were no witnesses.

XX * XX

When Soul came to, he noticed that he was lying on a bed. It wasn't his, he could tell without even opening his eyes. '_For one',_ he silently reasoned to himself, '_my__ bed isn't this hard and lumpy. And second, it isn't this thin.'_

It didn't take him long to realize where he was. And when he did, his eyes shot open with a gasp. Sitting up, he looked around him. He _knew _this room. HE was here. Just the thought made him want to puke. He sits up and starts to lean over to do so, but before he can, HE steps into the room, shutting and locking the door behind him.

"Hey there, pal."

Soul froze, hoping that _somehow_ he was wrong and it was a completely different person. He slowly turned his head, eyes widening when he saw the devil himself.

Now, most people believe the Devil's name was Satin. Others believe it was Lucifer. But Soul knew the truth. The Devil's name was Marvin. And he was standing over him. Soul could feel a little more of the cliff he was standing on crumble away from the back of his feet.

While Soul was sitting paralyzed- eyes impossibly wide and fists clenching in the dirty sheets so hard they nearly ripped- Marvin walked over to stand in front of him. Smirking, he leans down to lick the side of Soul's face, from the corner of his lips to his temple. Soul released a strange sound before whimpering and leaning away.

Marvin chuckled and leaned back, giving the frightened boy a quick once over before beginning to tear off his clothes. Soul whined when he felt Marvin's hands begin to explore his now naked body. More of the cliff crumbled away from the backs of Soul's feet. Marvin began to add his lips to the exploration of the scythes' skin.

Pulling back long enough to carefully strip himself, Marvin then leans forwards, pushing Soul back on the dirty bed. Grabbing the boy's legs, he quickly spreads them, before thrusting in dry, ripping the delicate inner lining of Soul's entrance and making him scream loudly. The cliff crumbled again, forcing him on his toes.

Marvin began to pull out and thrust back in, forcing a scream from the weapon beneath him. When Marvin hit his prostate, he leaned back. And with a whimper, let himself fall.

The cliff beneath his toes fell with him. And together they fell. Down, down, down.

Down into the white madness beneath him. And he blinked.

* * *

Hope that was good enough. I tried my best to keep them in character, but I don't know how well I did. After this, Soul will may appear OOC, but that would be because he's good insane. Marvin may appear for a short while after this. But he won't be a big character. More like a mentioned who shows up every now and then. Please inform me of what you think and of any question/complaints you have or any mistakes you may have found. Thank you!

This story was written after I read NiceAndInsane's story _Thorns_.


	2. The White Room

**Scarlet Petals**

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Soul Eater. I do, however, own this plot. And- temporarily- Marvin.

**Just so that this is clear, Marvin belongs to **NiceAndInsane**. I also would like everyone to know that I got the idea to write this story while reading **NiceAndInsane**'s story **_Thorns._

All credit goes to NiceAndInsane. (Thanks for letting me borrow Marvin and write this!)

**Summery:** Soul gives into his Madness. He finds himself in a white 'room' and meets Asura. They become friends. Can Soul help bring Asura out and make him stronger without power?

"Talk"

'_Think'_

_emphasis_

XX*XX -time/scene change (you wont be seeing () very much but it tells the place)

**Warnings:** rape, Insanity, OOC-ness (reason could be seen as insanity)

* * *

Ch.2 : The White Room

When Soul awoke, he was standing in a room of nothing but white. As he looked around, he realized that it wasn't really a room. It was more like empty space of whiteness. **White Madness. **Something seemed to whisper from everywhere and nowhere. Soul giggled.

He stepped forward before something caught his eye. Black. Looking down, he notices that he was wearing shiny black dress-shoes and a pair of well-cared-for black dress pants. Something tickled in the back of his mind. Like a memory. Holding his arms out, Soul notices that he was wearing a plain-white button-up shirt that was as new-looking as the rest of his clothes.

But the Madness was a different shade of white. It seemed to be blindingly white while his shirt was a plain white that you'd see every other day. Soul pouted as he checked the whiteness around him, glancing at his shirt a few more times before grinning and giggling again.

Gasping, Soul slaps a hand to the side of his head when he remembered where he'd seen this outfit before. He used to wear it sometimes when he was a kid. To be more like Wes, if he remembered right.

Giggling again, Soul gives a little twirl before starting forward, almost skipping.

XX*XX(Back in real world)

Marvin was almost at his peak, thrusting harder and faster. He grinned when he felt Soul twitch beneath him. A freezing chill blasted down his spine when the shark-toothed albino grinned widely, eyes still shadowed beneath his hair.

He only paused in his thrusting temporarily when Soul hand shot like lightning up and around his throat, tightening before loosening then tightening again.

Soul's red eyes rolled down sharply to meet Marvin's, forcing another freezing chill down his spine.

**_"IIINNNFIIINIITTTEEEE_**

**_MMAAAADDNNEEEESSSSSSSSSS!"_**

Marvin's eyes widened and he released a chocked scream of horror and bloody murder as he climaxed a final time inside the insane boy beneath him.

* * *

I realize now, after going back and reading the last chapter, that Soul seems a little OOC. Sorry about that. It's been a while since I've wrote anything where I had to actually get the character. Plus, _this is_ my 1st SE fic. So I'm not really used to writing Soul yet. If anyone else later on seems OOC too, I'm really sorry. But I do beleive that in Soul's case, insanity and going-insane could be good reasons for it.

Anyway, I left it like that because I, admittedly, don't know whether Marvin will be needed after this or not. So, he may be dead, he may not be.

Hope you enjoyed!

(The reason Infinite and Madness are on different lines, is because it wouldn't load right. Sorry bout that!)


	3. A long eternity

**Scarlet Petals**

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Soul Eater. I do, however, own this plot. And- temporarily- Marvin.

**Just so that this is clear, Marvin belongs to **NiceAndInsane**. I also would like everyone to know that I got the idea to write this story while reading **NiceAndInsane**'s story **_Thorns._

All credit goes to NiceAndInsane. (Thanks for letting me borrow Marvin and write this!)

**Summery:** Soul gives into his Madness. He finds himself in a white 'room' and meets Asura. They become friends. Can Soul help bring Asura out and make him stronger without power?

"Talk"

'_Think'_

_emphasis_

XX*XX -time/scene change

**Warnings:** OOC-ness(could be insanity), Insanity, over-use of giggling, brief mentions of rape

* * *

Ch.3: A long eternity

Soul had been walking in the Madness for a while. Something in his mind kept whispering for him to count his steps. They were supposed to have a certain pattern you needed to walk in order to escape the White Room.

Soul giggled again. The voice was kinda annoying. He wished it would just shut up. Soul twirled a bit before begging to skip. He didn't care which way he ended up going. It all made the same to him.

"42~,42~, 564~! That's the way to the Madness-Door~!" He sang. The numbers seemed familiar to him somehow. It made the back of his mind tingle. Like he was forgetting something. Something very important. Oh well. He'd remember eventually. Or not. Soul giggled again. Then paused. He was giggling a bit too much. He should probably stop.

Soul grinned widely and giggled. He continued.

After a while, he started hopping. Then he skipped. Then he walked. Then twirled. It was like some kind of strange dance that he didn't have any kind of control over.

He didn't bother to note the fact that he didn't know how long exactly he'd been in the Madness. He didn't even note the fact that he seemed to be becoming younger. He'd already lost a few years and was re-entering childhood.

After a particularly springy twirl, Soul's eyes caught color. He tilted his head to the side in confusion as he stared at it. He had a certain bounce in his step as he walked towards it.

'_What is that? Why isn't it moving? Why isn't it __dancing?_' Soul thought, a hint of anger in the word dancing. He stopped when he was a few feet away. He stared at the top of its head, trying to force it to get up and dance like him through sheer will alone. When it didn't, he huffed and nearly growled.

"Why aren't you dancing?" He asked like an innocent child. The thing- **man** the voice whispered- seemed to ignore him. His eyes narrowed. He was getting angry.

"Why aren't you dancing?" He asked again. His voice had more force in it this time. Again, the man ignored him. Soul's mouth drew down in a mix of a frowning snarl.

"Why aren't you **dancing**?" His voice bore a hint of demon in the last word, distorting and becoming deeper. The man didn't even twitch. Soul's eyes flew open in fury, lips pulling apart to show his wicked-sharp teeth and the Madness swirled in his eyes. He was ready to rip this creature apart.

"I said, **'Why aren't you **_**dancing?**_**'**" His hand shot forward, fingers hooked like claws while his nails grew harder and sharper. The man finally moved. His own hand shot forward to catch Soul's wrist. His head slowly tilted upward and Soul peered into the three black ovals that mimicked eyes. His snarling lips twitched in triumph. He'd won.

The multiple layers of cloth- **scarves**, the voice corrected- moved and showed the man's face. They peered at each others faces. Soul smirked when he caught sight of the man's black hair. The white streaks were shaped to look like the eyes on his scarf. He had a vertical third eye in the middle of his forehead. All three eyes were red with two of them having vertical white 'eyes' in the center surrounding the pupils. His lips were pursed together and he seemed, altogether, completely nonplussed with Soul.

Asura stared back at the boy whose wrist he held. The boy appeared no older than 7, with spiky white hair; the left side of which spiked downwards while the right spiked over to the right, causing it to stand in the air. The boys eyes were red. Looking closer, Aura realized that the boy seemed to have no pupil, instead it was a slitted vertical oval just a shade darker than the iris. The boy's grin drew his attention next.

The teeth were sharp and shark-like, even going so far as to reflect the 'light' of the the Whit Madness surrounding them. His skin was pale and he appeared to have claws for nails. The boy's clothes were nothing special. He was only wearing a pair of shined black dress-shoes, a pair of new-looking black dress-pants, and an also new-looking white button-up shirt. The look in the boy's eyes forced Asura to suppress a shudder. They shined and swirled with Madness.

"I'm Soul. What's your~ name?" The boy sang, drawing it out and rolling it around in some twisted mockery of childish innocence. Asura noticed that he hadn't lost his grin. His eyes narrowed.

"Asura." He answered. He hoped the boy would leave soon. He didn't feel safe around him. More-so than anyone he'd ever met before. Every last one of his instincts was screaming at him to run. Besides. Asura didn't like hanging out with loonies. He completely forgot all about being a loony himself.

Soul was confused. This man -Asura- had just talked to him. But he wasn't dancing. Why was he talking to him? Why was he touching him? Soul mentally snorted. _'Freakin' loon.'_

"Why are you here?" Asura asked. He didn't release his grip.

Soul frowned. Images flashed before his eyes. Sensations flooded along behind them.

_A man with glasses._

_That same man pinning him to a bed._

_That man thrusting into him, making him cry and scream, begging him to stop._

_The man laughing and threating him. Threatening someone he should protect. Who?_

_The taste of chlorofoam. Waking up in that bed. The man coming in._

_Stripping him._

_Plunging in._

_Falling._

Asura felt a single brow raise when the boy frowned and his eyes glazed over. The other brow followed when the boy's eye began to twitch, closely followed by his fingers and shoulder. Then Soul blinked and gave a tiny grin. He shrugged.

Asura scowled when Soul just plopped down in front of him, not even bothering to release his wrist. Then he _giggled_. Asura's eye twitched and he huffed in annoyance. Soul giggled again.

"Why aren't you dancing?"

Asura almost growled. This was gonna be a _looong_ eternity.

Soul giggled in agreement. Inside, however, a voice that suspiciously sounded like Stein-'_Who's Stein?' _- kept muttering about dissecting him and ripping him apart.

* * *

I'm really sorry about how long it took me to get this up. But school started and 1 of my teachers is being a bitch by giving us homework everyday that wont give me enough time to do anything. And those rare free days I was being lazy. I hope this is good. I'd hate to make you wait then dissapoint you. Enjoy! Please feel free to leave comments or ask questions! Thank you!


	4. The meaning of Dance

**Scarlet Petals**

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Soul Eater. I do, however, own this plot. And- temporarily- Marvin. (He may be coming and going.)

**Just so that this is clear, Marvin belongs to** NiceAndInsane**. I also would like everyone to know that I got the idea to write this story while reading **NiceAndInsane**'s story **_Thorns._

All credit goes to NiceAndInsane. (Thanks for letting me borrow Marvin and write this!)

**Summery:** Soul gives into his Madness. He finds himself in a white 'room' and meets Asura. They become friends. Can Soul help bring Asura out and make him stronger without power?

"Talk"

_"demonic/demanding talk"_

'_Think'_

_emphasis_

XX*XX -time/scene change

**Warnings:** OOC-ness(could be insanity), Insanity, demonic children, giggling

* * *

Ch. 4: The meaning of Dance

"Dance dance?"

Asura remained still.

"Daaance dance?"

He twitched. The child smirked.

_"Dance dance?"_ The child's voice sounded strong and bore that faint tinge of demon. It was more of a demand than a question. Asura fought not to do as he said.

Cracking open his right eye, Asura glanced at Soul. The boy sat cross legged a few feet in front of him. He was completely focused on Asura, eyes narrowed at the man's stubbornness while the rest of his body displayed the common slumping-innocence of childhood. Even his smile held no hint of Madness.

He fought back a shudder at how strange the boy appeared; body displaying childish innocence while his eyes were narrowed in anger and swirled with insanity. _'Freaky loony.'_

Something flashed across Soul's face. He couldn't be sure, but Asura thought it might have been confusion.

_'Why would he be confused?' _Asura thought briefly. But before he could even blink, the thought was gone. And so was the strange look on Soul's face. He sighed and closed his eye, intent on continuing his meditation.

Soul was silent for a few minutes as he studied the man before him. His silver-covered red eyes took in everything. From the man's strange choice in clothing, to his white-and-black hair, to his third eye. The same eye that peered curiously at him from the center of Asura's forehead. He stared into it and it stared back. Then he smirked and the eye seemed to widen for a second while Asura shifted.

Soul stood up and walked over to the older man, bending over so that his mouth was level with Asura's eye. He waited for Asura to acknowledge him. When he didn't, Soul was not discouraged. He was actually amused. He shrugged, breathed in.

_'He wouldn't dare.'_ Asura thought quickly. He was wrong.

Soul blew softly into Asura's eye, stopping to giggle when the man jerked back, eyes snapping open and head tilted back to stare incredulously at the younger boy. They stayed like that for several moments; Asura kept staring and blinking at Soul; Soul kept staring and grinning back, occasionally letting a giggle slip through.

Then Soul was standing erect and staring down at him with the most serious face Asura had ever seen, especially on a child. They stared each other down for moments, Soul unchanging, Asura quickly becoming nervous.

"Dance with me." Soul was completely serious. His voice was soft and cool; he wasn't joking. Asura did an Anime-style face-plant. He felt like crying. Soul stood above him, watching.

When Asura didn't get up - instead becoming limp- he gave a feral grin that widened his silvery-red eyes and nearly split his lips. The Madness quivered around them. Soul's shark-like teeth gleamed in the Whiteness.

He looked more like a dog with rabies or a demon than a small child. And Asura remained completely oblivious.

* * *

I feel the sudden, over-powering need to bow and beg forgiveness. I'm so so so sorry that its taken me so long to deliver this! I hope I didn't chase anyone away! But with school, DLLaL and other things going on, I've been a little cornered to get this up. But its here, now. Please inform me of anything I did wrong. But the second 'dance dance' thing is correct. It was meant that way.

I hope you have all enjoyed. And as a prize for sticking with me for so long, here's some stuff that I actually wanted to keep hidden to see who would figure it all out.:

-I have given Asura's third eye properties like the other 2. For example: it may blink, widen, close, move, see, and feel things touching it. I don't know how far I'll take it, but we'll see!

-Soul is becoming demonic. Don't ask how. Lets just say that the Madness is changing him or something, okay? But he is demonic. (Next chapter will be able to go further into detail.)

Just imagine Soul a few years younger, without the headband and with wide eyes and a big grin. The eyes would look the same as always, just with a small full-moon circle looking thing covering the red and going over a bit.


	5. Half Circle

**Scarlet Petals**

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Soul Eater. I do, however, own this plot. And- temporarily- Marvin. (He may be coming and going.)

**Just so that this is clear, Marvin belongs to **NiceAndInsane**. I also would like everyone to know that I got the idea to write this story while reading **NiceAndInsane**'s story **_Thorns._

All credit goes to NiceAndInsane. (Thanks for letting me borrow Marvin and write this!)

**Summery:** Soul gives into his Madness. He finds himself in a white 'room' and meets Asura. They become friends. Can Soul help bring Asura out and make him stronger without power?

"Talk"

_"demonic/demanding talk"_

'_Think'_

_emphasis_

XX*XX -time/scene change

**Warnings:** OOC-ness(could be insanity), Insanity, demonic children, giggling

* * *

Ch. 5: Half Circle

"Hello. My name's Soul!" Came the cheery small-child voice.

Asura looked up. He stared at the hand that hovered before him before following the white-shirt-clad arm back to the boy's childishly grinning face. He cocked a brow. What now?

Soul blinked and brought back his hand, looking like Asura had just slapped it away. He pouted cutely.

Asura blinked back. _'What?'_ He was confused. Soul was re-doing introductions? Why? Was he trying to start over?

Asura sighed. He'd might as well humor the child. He reached out -making the child grin- and grasped his hand. There was a slight spark running half-way up his forearm while they touched. Funny. It was kind of like static electricity, except it left a feeling like refreshment or relaxation in it wake.

Asura gasped at the feelings. He jerked his hand back and started to pant. Soul was staring at him worriedly.

Asura's eyes widened when he realized that something was trying to jerk back the memory of what had just happened between them. But it refused to be pulled away. He thought back, concentrating on his memories.

He scrunched up his face when he realized that he could barely remember anything. And what little he could remember was dull and blurry.

His eyes snapped open and he jumped back at the sight of Soul's pale face so close to his; he could even feel the boy's breath fanning across his cheeks.

"How much do you remember?"

The sudden question caught Souls' attention. He sat back, concentrated, then shrugged. Did it matter? Asura stared at Soul for a few moments. He wouldn't let his memories escape so easily next time.

Soul didn't care about memories. Why should he? His door had been opened and he didn't care what left and came. He accepted it. And a change was starting inside him.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter of SP. Sorry its short. Okay, explanation ahoy.

-The Madness is stealing their memories. Asura doesn't want it to, Soul doesn't care.

-Soul is starting to change. This kind of a spoiler, so if you don't want to know, don't read.

-Soul accepts the Madness -which has never been done before- so the Madness is staring to change his body in return. Its kind of like a messed-up favor.

And while I'm at it, Soul will no longer be just a Weapon after this. Secrets about Grim Reapers and Kishin will come to light. Soul will be more powerful- think a basic Mary-su or Gary-stu- but will have flaws to keep him in check. Such as fears, randomly snapping, and weird quirks. Asura will change too. His personality will go threw huge changes and his past comes to light. Soul may be able to communicate with the dead, have Kishin/GR powers, etc.

Sigh. *cries* I've given it all away! But some of this stuff _might_ not happen, so don't get your hopes up. And yes, Soul's body is still alive. Who knows, we may even get to see it in action some time.


End file.
